lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
ΗΛΕΚΤΡΟΝΙΟ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos - Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Ιούνιος 21 του 2016 Ιστορικά όταν ο J.J.Thomson (1897) ανακοίνωσε ότι ανακάλυψε το ηλεκτρόνιο ως συστατικό του ατόμου του υδρογόνου οι πιο πολλοί φυσικοί αντέδρασαν γιατί το 19ο αιώνα είχε επικρατήσει η άποψη ότι τα χημικά στοιχεία δεν μπορούν να διαιρεθούν σε μικρότερα κομμάτια, οπότε ονομάστηκαν άτομα σε συμφωνία με τις προβλέψεις του Έλληνα φιλοσόφου Δημόκριτου. Τελικά παρότι αργότερα ανακαλύφθηκαν τόσο τα πρωτόνια όσο και τα νετρόνια εξακολούθησαν τα χημικά στοιχεία να λέγονται άτομα, ενώ τα πρωτόνια, νετρόνια, ηλεκτρόνια, κ.λ.π. να λέγονται σωματίδια. Για την ανακάλυψη του σπιν του ηλεκτρονίου το 1925 από τους νεαρούς φυσικούς Uhlenbeck και Goudsmit (βλ. εικόνα) σπουδαίο ρόλο έπαιξε ο θρίαμβος της κβαντικής φυσικής του Planck (1900) με τη στροφορμή του φωτονίου (σπιν= h/2π), καθώς και η αρχή του Pauli (βλ. εικόνα). Ενώ για την ανακάλυψη του φορτίου του ηλεκτρονίου (-e = -1,6/1019Cb) έπαιξαν σημαντικό ρόλο τα πειράματα του Millikan (1909) o οποίος βρήκε ότι το μικρότερο θετικό φορτίο ως ελεύθερο στη φύση είναι ίσο με αυτό του ποζιτρονίου (+e = +1,6/1019 Cb) ενώ το μικρότερο αρνητικό φορτίο είναι ίσο με αυτό του ηλεκτρονίου. Βέβαια πολύ αργότερα (1964) οι φυσικοί Gell-Mann και Zweig ανακάλυψαν τα κουάρκς καθώς και τα φορτία των κουάρκς Up (u = +2e/3 ) και Down ( d = -e/3) ως δεσμευμένα υποσωματίδια του πρωτονίου και νετρονίου, που με οδήγησαν στην ανακάλυψη της νέας δομής των πρωτονίων και νετρονίων η οποία δίδεται από τη σχέση proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838,68 electrons Τελικά από την αλληλεπίδραση του φορτίου του ηλεκτρονίου με τα ηλεκτρικά ρεύματα και τους μαγνήτες βρέθηκε και η μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου (Μ = 0,9109/1030 Κg = 0,511 ΜeV/c2). Ως γνωστό το ηλεκτρόνιο είναι ένα από τα θεμελιώδη υποατομικά σωματίδια της ύλης με σπιν 1/2 και μάζα 1836,15 φορές μικρότερη από τη μάζα του πρωτονίου. Μαζί με τους ατομικούς πυρήνες τα ηλεκτρόνια σχηματίζουν τα άτομα και θα μπορούσε να θεωρηθεί πως περιστρέφονται γύρω από τον πυρήνα των ατόμων σε συγκεκριμένες ενεργειακές τροχιές, όπως περίπου περιστρέφονται οι πλανήτες στο ηλιακό σύστημα ( Bohr, 1913). Όμως μετά από τις εξισώσεις του Schrodinger (1926) σήμερα θεωρείται πως τα ηλεκτρόνια βρίσκονται σε θέσεις των τροχιών που δεν είναι δυνατό να είναι απόλυτα γνωστές και έχουν σχήμα νέφους πιθανοτήτων. Από την άλλη μεριά το 1902 ο Kaufmann έδειξε πειραματικά ότι το ηλεκτρόνιο όταν απορροφά ενέργεια αυξάνει όχι μόνο την ενέργεια ΔΕ, αλλά και τη μάζα του ΔΜ γεγονός που συμβαίνει όχι μόνο κατά την απορρόφηση του φωτονίου στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο αλλά και στο φαινόμενο Compton (1923).Τελικά ύστερα από την εργασία μου του διπολικού φωτονίου που παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) επειδή το διπολικό φωτόνιο έχει αντίθετα φορτία και μάζα m = hν/c2 αλληλεπιδρά με το φορτίο (-e) του ηλεκτρονίου και καθώς απορροφάται συνεισφέρει όχι μόνο στην αύξηση της ενέργειας του ηλεκτρονίου ΔΕ αλλά και στην αύξηση της μάζας του ΔΜ σε συμφωνία με την ανακάλυψη του νόμου της αλληλεπίδρασης Φωτονίου-Ύλης (Photon-Matter Interaction) που δίδεται από τη σχέση hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2. Δυστυχώς ο Αϊνστάιν το 1905 επειδή τότε πίστευε ότι το φως αποτελείται από κβάντα πεδίων (χωρίς μάζα) δεν μπόρεσε να εξηγήσει σωστά το φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο (correct explanation of photoelectric effect) με αποτέλεσμα να αναπτύξει την άκυρη σχετικότητα (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) που οδήγησε στις δυο αντιφατικές θεωρίες της Ειδικής και Γενικής Σχετικότητας. (Contradicting Relativity Theories). Εδώ αξίζει να σημειωθεί ότι το 1925 οι Ολλανδοί φυσικοί Goudsmit και Uhlenbeck ανακάλυψαν το σπιν του ηλεκτρονίου s = 0,5 (h/2π) σύμφωνα με το οποίο η περιφερειακή ταχύτητα u του σπιν των ηλεκτρονίων είναι μεγαλύτερη από την ταχύτητα c του φωτός, γεγονός που ακυρώνει τη θεωρία της Ειδικής Σχετικότητας. (Faster than light). Και επειδή οι φυσικοί Pauli, Heisenberg, και άλλοι δεν μπορούσαν να δεχθούν ότι η θεωρία της σχετικότητας θα μπορούσε να είναι άκυρη και γι αυτό για να ερμηνεύσουν τη συμπεριφορά των ηλεκτρονίων τόσο στα άτομα όσο και στα μόρια εγκατέλειψαν τους νόμους του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού που είχαν μεγάλη επιτυχία στο μοντέλο του Bohr και στις εξισώσεις του Schrodinger και ανέπτυξαν θεωρίες που οδήγησαν σε αδιέξοδα. Είναι πραγματικά λυπηρό το γεγονός ότι τόσο η ανακάλυψη της περιφερειακής ταχύτητας (u >> c) του σπιν των ηλεκτρονίων που ακυρώνει τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας του Αϊνστάιν, όσο και η σπουδαία ανακάλυψη του νετρονίου το οποίο θεωρήθηκε ότι έχει μηδενικό φορτίο (1932) οδήγησαν στην εγκατάλειψη όχι μόνο του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα που αναφέρεται στην ακαριαία δράση από απόσταση αλλά και στην εγκατάλειψη των νόμων του Coulomb(1785) και Ampere (1820) που αναφέρονται στην εξ αποστάσεως δράση των δυνάμεων. Και παρότι τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής επιβεβαίωσαν τη θεμελιώδη δράση από απόσταση οι παραπάνω θεωρητικοί φυσικοί, καθώς και οι Fermi (1934), Yukawa (1935), Weinberg (1967), και Gell-Mann (1971) ανέπτυξαν θεωρίες που δεν μπορούσαν να ερμηνεύσουν ούτε τη συμπεριφορά δυο ηλεκτρονίων με αντίθετο σπιν (s =0) στα άτομα και μόρια, αλλά ούτε και τη δομή του πιο απλού δευτερονίου με παράλληλο σπιν (s =1). Για παράδειγμα, σύμφωνα με τις λαθεμένες υποθέσεις από το Καθιερωμένο Μοντέλο της Σωματιδιακής Φυσικής, (Wrong Standard Model) το ηλεκτρόνιο δεν έχει καμία υποδομή. Ως εκ τούτου, θεωρείται ότι είναι ένα σωματίδιο με ένα σημειακό φορτίο. Κάτω από τέτοιες εσφαλμένες υποθέσεις θεωρήθηκε ότι υπάρχει μια φυσική σταθερά που ονομάζεται « κλασική ακτίνα Re των ηλεκτρονίων», με τη μεγάλη τιμή (Re = 2,8179 /1015 m), η οποία είναι απατηλή αφού ξεπερνά ακόμη και την ακτίνα Rp του πρωτόνιο (Rp= 0,8768 /1015 m). Στην πραγματικότητα, όπως έδειξα στην εργασία μου "Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism" (2003) τα ηλεκτρόνια συμπεριφέρονται σαν πεπλατυσμένα σφαιροειδή και ανήκουν στην πρώτη γενιά των θεμελιωδών σωματιδίων όπου τα αντίθετα σπιν (όπως τα γρανάζια μιας μηχανής) αλληλεπιδρούν και παράγουν σε πολύ μικρή απόσταση ηλεκτρομαγνητική έλξη (Fem) ως αποτέλεσμα μιας μαγνητικής έλξης (-Fm ) μικρής εμβέλειας η οποία είναι ισχυρότερη από την ηλεκτρική άπωση (Fe) σε μικρή απόσταση εξαιτίας του u>>c. Έτσι μετά από συστηματική έρευνα 5 ετών δημοσίευσα και τη δεύτερη εργασία μου "Spin-spin interactions of electrons and also of nucleons create atomic molecular and nuclear structures" (2008), σύμφωνα με την οποία λύθηκαν όχι μόνο τα προβλήματα στα άτομα με πολλά ηλεκτρόνια (Helium atom), αλλά και τα προβλήματα των μορίων. (Hydrogen molecule). ΜΕΓΕΘΟΣ ΚΑΙ ΜΟΡΦΗ ΤΟΥ ΗΛΕΚΤΡΟΝΙΟΥ Σύμφωνα με την τιμή της μάζας του ηλεκτρονίου που είναι 1836 φορές μικρότερη από τη μάζα του πρωτονίου μια ρεαλιστική προσέγγιση για την εκτίμηση της τιμής του Re είναι R e = 0,73 /1016 m. Δηλαδή περίπου 12 φορές μικρότερη από την ακτίνα των πρωτονίων. Πέρα από αυτό στην εργασία μου του 2002, έδειξα όχι μόνο την ανακάλυψη της πυρηνικής δύναμης και δομής (Discovery of nuclear force and structure), αλλά και την ανακάλυψη της συμπεριφοράς δύο ηλεκτρονίων στα άτομα (Άτομο ηλίου) χρησιμοποιώντας την πειραματική σχέση της μαγνητικής ροπής μ και της στροφορμής s των ηλεκτρονίων: μ/s = - 1,00116 (e/m) Βέβαια μια υποθετική ομοιόμορφη κατανομή φορτίου (-e) στο ηλεκτρόνιο οδηγεί σε αδιέξοδα και αυτό το γεγονός επιλύθηκε σύμφωνα με μια λογική υπόθεση ότι το φορτίο (-e) θα μπορούσε να κατανέμεται κατά μήκος της περιφέρειας 2πRe . Σε μια απλή μελέτη, η μορφή του ηλεκτρονίου θα μπορούσε να μοιάζει με ένα μάλλον πεπλατυσμένο σφαιροειδές που σχετίζεται με τη στροφορμή (σπιν): S = (s + 1) 0.5 (h/2π), όπου s = 0,5 (h/2π). Γι αυτό το λόγο είναι απαραίτητο να επανεξετάσουμε την ανακάλυψη του σπιν των ηλεκτρονίων αφού το ηλεκτρόνιο θα μπορούσε αναγκαστικά να είναι ένα πεπλατυσμένο σφαιροειδές με 0.4 < t <0,5 έχοντας γωνιακή ταχύτητα ω = 2πν. Είναι γνωστό ότι για μια περιστρεφόμενη σφαίρα έχουμε t = 0,4 και για ένα περιστρεφόμενο δίσκο t = 0,5. Δεδομένου ότι μ = (-e) νπRe2 = (-e) (ω/2)Re2 και s = tmωRe2 μπορούμε να γράψουμε μ /s = (-e)ωRe2/2tmωRe2 = -1.00116 (e/m) Στη συνέχεια, λύνοντας ως προς t παίρνουμε t = 0,49942 Δηλαδή, το ηλεκτρόνιο μπορεί να χαρακτηρισθεί ως ένας μάλλον περιστρεφόμενος δίσκος στον οποίο η περιφερειακή ταχύτητα u = ωRe μπορεί να υπολογιστεί χρησιμοποιώντας την ακόλουθη απλή σχέση s = 0,5 (h/2π) = tmuRe Έτσι με τις ανάλογες αντικαταστάσεις θα έχουμε u = (1.6)1012 m / sec, που σημαίνει ότι το u >> c. ΗΛΕΚΤΡΟΜΑΓΝΗΤΙΚΗ ΑΛΛΗΛΕΠΙΔΡΑΣΗ ΤΟΥ ΖΕΥΓΟΥΣ ΔΥΟ ΗΛΕΚΤΡΟΝΙΩΝ ' Τα περιφερειακά φορτία (-e) των δυο ηλεκτρονίων σε μια απόσταση r με αντίθετο σπιν θα μας δώσουν την απλή ηλεκτρική άπωση Fe του νόμου του Coulomb, όπως Fe = Ke2/ r2 Και επειδή τα φορτία στα περιστρεφόμενα ηλεκτρόνια συμπεριφέρονται σαν δυο φορτισμένα δαχτυλίδια και καθώς ο Weber (1856) ανακάλυψε ότι K/k = c2 μια λεπτομερής ανάλυση στα πλαίσια της εφαρμογής του νόμου των Biot-Savart με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη της μαγνητικής έλξης (-Fm) της μικρής εμβέλειας που δίνεται από τη σχέση -Fm = - (Ke2/r 4)(9h2/16π2m2c2) Ως εκ τούτου, η ηλεκτρομαγνητική δύναμη Fem θα δίδεται από η σχέση Fem = Ke 2/r 2 - (Ke2/r4) (9h2/16π2m2c2) Φυσικά για Fe = Fm θα έχουμε r o = 3h/4πmc = 578,8 /1015 m. Δηλαδή, για r >r o τα ηλεκτρόνια ασκούν μια ηλεκτρομαγνητική δύναμη Fem άπωσης ενώ για r < ro θα ασκού ηλεκτρομαγνητική έλξη αφού σε μια τόσο μικρή απόσταση η μαγνητική έλξη θα είναι πιο ισχυρή από την ηλεκτρική άπωση (Fm> Fe) λόγω του ότι η μαγνητική έλξη είναι μια δύναμη μικρής εμβέλειας. Εδώ η Fm είναι μια δύναμη που εξαρτάται και από τον προσανατολισμό των σπιν, αφού με την παρουσία ενός εξωτερικού μαγνητικού πεδίου τα δύο ηλεκτρόνια λειτουργούν πάντοτε με παράλληλο σπιν ασκώντας μια ηλεκτρομαγνητική δύναμη άπωσης που δίδεται από τη σχέση Fem = Fe + Fm Η ΕΝΕΡΓΕΙΑ ΤΟΥ ΖΕΥΓΟΥΣ ΤΩΝ ΗΛΕΚΤΡΟΝΙΩΝ ' Στην εργασία μου του 2008 που δημοσιεύτηκε στις Ινδικές δημοσιεύσεις Θεωρητικής Φυσικής ανακάλυψα επίσης ότι δύο ηλεκτρόνια με αντίθετο σπιν στη μικρή απόσταση ( r < ro ) κάτω από το φαινόμενο των επαγωγικών ρευμάτων τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια παράγουν μια ενέργεια δόνησης Εν που υπολογίζεται σε eV και για n =1 η ενέργεια εξαρτάται από το πυρηνικό φορτίο Ze ως εξής: Ev = 16.95 Z - 4.1 Μια τέτοια ενέργεια δόνησης σε συνδυασμό με την απλή σύνδεση της ενέργειας -Ε = -27,2 Ζ 2 του μοντέλου του Bohr με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψή της ενέργειας των δυο ηλεκτρονίων η οποία για n = 1 δίδεται από τη σχέση E = -27,2 Z 2 + 16.95 Z - 4.1. Συμπερασματικά εδώ βλέπουμε ότι η ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια της περιστροφής των ηλεκτρονίων με βάση τις δυνάμεις των θεμελιωδών ηλεκτρομαγνητικών νόμων είναι η βάση για την κατανόηση των ενεργειών των ατόμων με πολλά ηλεκτρόνια στην οποία τα ζεύγη ηλεκτρονίων συμπεριφέρονται όπως ένα σωματίδιο που κινείται σε τροχιά σε σχέση με τον πυρήνα σύμφωνα με τους κανόνες της κβαντικής μηχανικής. (Άτομο ηλίου). Επίσης ο χημικός δεσμός μεταξύ των ατόμων εμφανίζεται ως αποτέλεσμα της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής αλληλεπίδρασης, όπως περιγράφεται από τους νόμους της κβαντικής μηχανικής, και οι ισχυρότεροι δεσμοί που σχηματίζονται από την ανταλλαγή ή μεταφορά ηλεκτρονίων μεταξύ των ατόμων, επιτρέπουν το σχηματισμό μορίων.( Μόριο υδρογόνου). 'ΚΒΑΝΤΙΚΕΣ ΙΔΙΟΤΗΤΕΣ ΤΩΝ ΗΛΕΚΤΡΟΝΙΩΝ''' Όπως τα φωτόνια, έτσι και τα ηλεκτρόνια μπορούν να δράσουν ως κύματα. Αυτό ονομάζεται δυαδικότητα κύματος-σωματιδίου και μπορεί να καταδειχθεί χρησιμοποιώντας το πείραμα των δύο σχισμών. Το κύμα που εξαρτάται από το μικρό μέγεθος του ηλεκτρονίου επιτρέπει να περάσει μέσα από δύο παράλληλες σχισμές ταυτόχρονα, και όχι μόνο από μια σχισμή όπως θα ήταν η περίπτωση για ένα κλασικό σωματίδιο. Στην κβαντομηχανική, το κύμα μπορεί να περιγραφεί μαθηματικά ως κυματοσυνάρτηση, που συνήθως συμβολίζεται με το ελληνικό γράμμα (ψ). Όταν η απόλυτη τιμή αυτής της συνάρτησης είναι τετράγωνο, δίνει την πιθανότητα ότι ένα σωματίδιο θα παρατηρηθεί κοντά σε μια θέση με πολύ μεγάλη πιθανότητα. Η ΜΕΤΑΤΡΟΠΗ ΤΗΣ ΜΑΖΑΣ ΤΟΥ ΗΛΕΚΤΡΟΝΙΟΥ ΚΑΙ ΠΟΖΙΤΡΟΝΙΟΥ ΣΕ ΜΑΖΑ ΔΥΟ ΦΩΤΟΝΙΩΝ ΟΤΑΝ ΑΛΛΗΛΕΠΙΔΡΟΥΝ ΤΑ ΦΟΡΤΙΑ ΤΟΥΣ ' Ως γνωστό στο μοντέλο του Bohr η ηλεκτρική αλληλεπίδραση ηλεκτρονίου και πρωτονίου δίνει ενέργεια ΔΕ = 13,6 eV η οποία σύμφωνα με το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας μετατρέπεται στην ίδια ενέργεια hν = 13,6 eV του φωτονίου. Και επειδή τόσο στα πυρηνικά όσο και στα ατομικά φαινόμενα παρατηρήθηκε και έλλειμμα μάζας τότε σύμφωνα με το νόμο της διατήρησης της μάζας που δίδασκαν οι αρχαίοι Έλληνες φιλόσοφοι ένα μέρος από τη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου ( 0,511 MeV/c2 ) δηλαδή ΔΜ = 13,6 eV/c2 θα μετατραπεί σε μάζα φωτονίου m = hν/c2. Εδώ συμβαίνει ακριβώς το αντίθετο από την απορρόφηση του φωτονίου και ονομάζεται αλληλεπίδραση της ύλης για να μας δώσει φωτόνια. ( Matter Matter Interaction) και δίδεται από τη σχέση ΔΕ/ΔΜ = hν/m = c2. Το ίδιο ακριβώς θα συμβεί και στην ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση του ηλεκτρονίου με το ποζιτρόνιο με τη διαφορά ότι εδώ η ενέργεια ΔΕ είναι τόσο μεγάλη ώστε το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 να ισοδυναμεί με το άθροισμα των μαζών του ηλεκτρονίου και ποζιτρονίου. Δηλαδή σύμφωνα με το νόμο της διατήρησης της μάζας θα έχουμε 2ΔΜ = 2ΔΕ/c2 = 2(0511) MeV/c2 = 2m = 2hν/c2 Δυστυχώς σήμερα πολλοί φυσικοί ύστερα από τη μεγάλη επιρροή της λαθεμένης ερμηνείας της εξίσωσης του Αϊνστάιν E = mc 2 εξακολουθούν να πιστεύουν ότι η μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια φωτονίου παρότι έχει αποδειχθεί ότι ούτε η μάζα μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια αλλά ούτε και η ενέργεια μετατρέπεται σε μάζα (Energy does not turn to mass). Επίσης η ενέργεια hν του φωτονίου δεν οφείλεται στην απατηλή ιδέα της λεγόμενης Ενέργειας Hρεμίας των μαζών που πρότεινε ο Einstein,(Invalid rest energy), αλλά στην ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση του ηλεκτρονίου και ποζιτρονίου ώστε σύμφωνα με το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας η ενέργεια αλληλεπίδρασης ΔΕ να μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια φωτονίων Ε = hν όπως ακριβώς συμβαίνει και στο μοντέλο του Bohr. Κάτω λοιπόν από τέτοιες απατηλές ιδέες του Einstein στην “ Electron-Pozitron Annihilation-WIKIPEDIA” δια βάζουμε την παρακάτω λαθεμένη ιδέα της ενέργειας ηρεμίας: “In the most common case, two photons are created, each with energy equal to the rest energy of the electron or positron (0.511 MeV).” Category:Fundamental physics concepts